The present invention provides a novel actuating device. A "pin puller", used for the deployment and activation of satellite components, is a typical application for the subject invention. In such an application, the "pin puller" is used to unlatch the various panels, components, etc. that are to expand and deploy upon orbital placement of the satellite.
Certain characteristics are desired of any device used in a satellite type application, to wit: the device should be light in weight, the device should consume little energy, the device should not detrimentally effect the operation of any of the sensitive components located on the satellite, and the device should operate with near perfect dependability.
Although electromagnetic solenoids may be used as "pin pullers," such solenoids are undesirable because they are typically very heavy. In addition, the electromagnet's magnetically permeable core (typically iron) and windings (typically copper) are not only heavy but are also susceptible to rust or corrosion. Electromagnetic solenoids also consume large amount of energy and their erratic magnetic fields can detrimentally effect surrounding components.
Explosive type devices are typically used as an alternative to electromagnetic "pin pullers". However, because an explosive "pin puller" is a one-time-only device, the actual device to deployed with the satellite cannot be ground tested for reliability. Moreover, explosive "pin pullers" are usually a source of extreme mechanical shock loads.